


El regreso del príncipe.

by Keiko_Midori



Series: Saga: El Bosque. [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Midori/pseuds/Keiko_Midori
Summary: El tiempo lo cura todo, ¿Cierto?. Después de tanto tiempo, el príncipe decide volver al bosque a enfrentar su pasado para así poder vivir en paz su presente y tal vez, dar un paso hacia su futuro de la mano de un solitario demonio.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Saga: El Bosque. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1.

Han pasado cuatro largos años desde la última vez que el príncipe vio al demonio. Inuyasha siente que debe enfrentarlo y cerrar ese ciclo para poder iniciar otro. Pero, muy en el fondo, aun siente algo de temor al verlo. Fue una horrible experiencia pero quiere superarla y lo hará solo si ve a ese demonio de nuevo. Después de tantos años, había estado pensando en lo que había pasado. Tenía muchas dudas por resolver todavía.

―Majestad.

El príncipe escuchó que lo llamaban y se levantó de su asiento. Estaba en la gran biblioteca, ya que si bien el demonio lo había liberado, sus padres aún temían por su seguridad y le pedían que no volviera a salir. Al principio le parecía una buena idea pero ahora se daba cuenta que era un acto de cobardía el tratar de esconderse de ese traumático suceso. Caminó a la puerta y se encontró con Koga, era su mano derecha y lo consideró al darse cuenta que ese guardia había cumplido su palabra y mantuvo el silencio ordenado a pesar de las circunstancias.

―¿Que ocurre, Koga?.

―Sus majestades lo solicitan en la sala del trono.

―De acuerdo, puedes volver a tus obligaciones.

Dada la orden, el guardia dio una reverencia antes de marcharse. Tras acomodar todo lo que había usado, se dirigió a ver a sus padres. El príncipe no sabía para que solicitaban su presencia pero ya lo averiguaría, aunque ya intuía de qué se trataba. Al llegar los vio hablar y carraspeó levemente llamando su atención

―Madre, Padre ¿A que se debe su llamado?.

―Hijo mío, te veo mucho mejor ahora y eso me alegra.

Fue lo primero que dijo padre y sí, al principio se había vuelto un poco cerrado y esquivo con todo el mundo pero era por el temor a dañarlos y volver a ser esa bestia asesina que alguna vez fue. Se había privado de la compañía de los demás hasta que entendió que esa parte de él ya no volvería

―Tu padre tiene razón querido, nos alegra que hayas vuelto a ser tú.

―En algún momento debía superarlo, ¿Fue a eso para lo que me llamaron?.

―No, ¿Recuerdas que te contamos que le daríamos caza al demonio?.

Claro que recordaba esa charla. Todo ocurrió al transcurrir unos días de su regreso, su padre le hizo saber que le darían caza al demonio para que no volviera a hacerle daño y por más que se negó, su padre hizo caso omiso y mandó a varios soldados al bosque para tratar de capturarlo y asesinarlo.

―Sí. Lo recuerdo, padre.

―Quería informarte que la búsqueda no ha dado resultados. Nuestros mejores hombres han recorrido en su totalidad ese bosque y no han encontrado ni un rastro de él. Tal parece que desapareció.

El príncipe estuvo conversando un rato más con los gobernantes y finalmente, volvió a su habitación. Se dirigía a su balcón para ser exactos, le gustaba sentarse en ese lugar y reflexionar acerca de su vida, lo hacía desde que había regresado al palacio.

_«¿Dónde estás? ¿Fuiste solo un triste sueño? ¿Fuiste solo algo imaginario?»._

Pensó pero no, no era imaginario. Al descubrir su hombro, aun podía ver esa cicatriz que jamás desaparecería. Era verdad todo lo ocurrido en aquel bosque e incluso, aún recordaba los aullidos de dolor de su amo.

_«Aun puedo sentir tu corazón solitario. Aun te puedo oír aullando en la oscuridad, aun puedo sentir tu dolor como si fuera mío. Tan solo quisiera saber... ¿Dónde estás ahora?»._

El príncipe suspiró. Así se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, aún tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo aunque sonara extraño. Nadie volvería con su verdugo, solo él quizá. Por ahora no tenía idea de como volver a verlo, ni siquiera los rastreadores más experimentados habían logrado encontrarlo. Mucho menos él lo encontraría ya que apenas unas veces había recorrido ese bosque y tenía claro que no tendría oportunidad alguna de encontrarlo. Pero, no se iba a rendir con tanta facilidad, él iba a encontrarlo así como era el heredero al trono. Además, debía vengarse de él por haber manchado su honor. Eso era una vil mentira, no se atrevía siquiera a encararlo.

Un suspiro más, el príncipe siguió admirando ese inmenso bosque que parecía solitario. Siempre que lo hacía las imágenes de esa pesadilla se mostraban en su mente pero negó de inmediato, eso ya no volvería a atormentarlo.

Al día siguiente, el príncipe tomó la decisión de buscar por su cuenta al demonio puesto que los rastreadores descansarían ese día y eso evitaría que lo vieran. Aunque, era obvio que sus padres no le permitirían salir solo, así como lo había hecho hacía años atrás, necesitaría de Koga y procedió a buscarlo pues él ahora entrenaba a los novatos con ayuda de Miroku en el área de entrenamiento.

―Koga necesito hablar contigo.

Esas palabras le era tan familiares al guardia, como si fuera un deja vú. Con la misma desconfianza de hacía ya unos años, Koga se acercó para encarar a su próximo rey.

―¿Que desea, majestad?.

―Iré a la aldea y eres el único en el que confío. Así que, prepárate. Después de notificar a sus majestades, nos iremos.

Al terminar de hablar, el príncipe fue en búsqueda de sus padres y al encontrarlos pidió su aprobación para visitar la aldea. Al principio, se negaron. Finalmente, le otorgaron la aprobación sólo si alguien lo acompañaba y al mencionar el nombre del que le acompañaría, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Al haber obtenido el permiso, se fue a buscar al guardia y así pudieron dejar el palacio.

―No es por cuestionar pero... ¿A qué vamos a la aldea?.

La pregunta del guardia de la coleta no fue contestada, el príncipe caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos así que el hombre decidió esperar a llegar a su destino y ver con sus propios ojos lo que ahí harían.

―Koga, puedes ir y pasear por la aldea. Yo iré a atender un asunto, nos veremos aquí al atardecer y recuerda, si le dices a alguien, estás muerto.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, el príncipe emitió su orden y le dio la espalda al guardia para así poder internarse en el bosque. Inuyasha sintió como sostenían su brazo e instintivamente, volteó ante tal acción.

―No. ―Susurró el hombre de la coleta con la mirada en el suelo, todo sin soltar el brazo del príncipe. ―¡No lo dejaré! ¡Hace años ocurrió lo mismo y jamás volvió! ¡Pasé meses culpandome de lo sucedido!.

El grito de impotencia del guardia lo conmovió, pero y aún así, no veía conveniente llevarlo al interior del bosque.

―Pero...

―Lo siento, majestad. Si tan importante es su asunto, lo acompañare y no me importa si al regresar me ejecutan por desobedecer, no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir.

El guardia se quedó mirándolo fijamente e Inuyasha se dio cuenta que no solo él había estado mal sino también Koga. Recordaba su infancia, cuando ambos eran pequeños eran grandes amigos. A pesar de que Koga fuera mayor, ambos tenían una gran relación hasta que sus padres los separaron pues Koga debía entrenar para ser como su padre y él debía aprender modales para ser un gran rey y con el paso del tiempo, no volvieron a retomar su amistad.

―De acuerdo.

Finalmente accedió. Además, Koga era un gran rastreador y conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano. Con alguien así, sería mucho más fácil lograr su acometido. Ambos caminaron por el bosque hasta que el príncipe se detuvo en seco, había logrado reconocer el lugar.

―Aquí comenzó la pesadilla.

Murmuró bajo y caminó hasta llegar a un viejo árbol, era el mismo árbol en donde el demonio lo había acorralado, donde lo vio por primera vez. No pudo evitar acariciar la corteza con melancolía, cerró sus ojos visualizando esa noche que dio inicio a todo lo malo.

―¿Qué ocurre?.

El azabache estaba algo confundido, él no sabía que había ocurrido. Solo supo de la masacre en contra de los guardias, aunque los reyes dieron la orden de callar a los testigos pues todo debía parecer como si el demonio lo hubiera hecho. Muy pocos sabían la verdad y Koga no era uno de ellos.

―Aquí inició todo.

La respuesta había sido más para sí mismo que para Koga y este no supo interpretarlo, el guardia tenía entendido que el príncipe había sido secuestrado y torturado por ese largo tiempo dando a su consciencia mucho pesar. Después de un rato, decidieron volver ya que no habían encontrado ni un solo rastro y temían que los gobernantes mandaran a todo el ejército a buscarlos.

_«_ _Otra vez comienzo, pero tú desapareces. Temo que nuestro futuro juntos no esté al alcance la vista, temo que ya no te volveré a ver... ¿Dónde estás ahora?_ _»._

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese bosque? Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que todo lo que dijeron sus majestades no es nada más que una vil mentira.

Ante la exigencia de Koga, el príncipe le regaló una leve sonrisa. A pesar de los años, su amigo no había cambiado en nada. Por esa razón, le contó casi todo claramente omitiendo la parte de su deshonra.

―Y eso fue lo que pasó. La verdad es que no sé porqué estoy aquí, no sé que busco ni para que lo busco. ―Admitió.

No sabía porque buscaba a aquel demonio, no sabía qué era lo que quería y no sabía si lo que quería era una venganza o un futuro tomando aquella peligrosa mano. A Koga le sorprendió todo, no se lo esperaba. No podía imagina al príncipe siendo una bestia asesina. Pero, al menos eso tenía algo de sentido ya que la incansable búsqueda del demonio parecía no tener fin y bueno, eso explicaba el porque lo querían capturar con tantas ansias.

Al llegar al palacio, ambos se separaron y cada uno tomó rumbo a su respectiva habitación. El atardecer estaba cerca y a Inuyasha le gustaba observarlo desde su balcón y sin poderlo evitar, se sumía en un inmenso mar de recuerdos.

_«_ _¿Piensas en mí? Yo si pienso en ti, te busco como un loco más no se porque. La luna me acompaña y me trae los recuerdos de lo que viví. No entiendo porque el destino nos separó o porque nos unió pero se que debo verte, necesito verte, voy a verte y enfrentar mis temores_ _»._

Así estuvo por unas horas, observando con detalle aquel bosque y cuando terminó sus alimentos, la luna ya estaba en el firmamento. El príncipe miró la luna testigo de su pesar, se veía tan lejana y brillante. Al verla recordaba a aquel ser y lo mucho que quería verlo nuevamente. Sin saber porqué o para que, sintió que debía marchar al bosque. Era como un presentimiento, como si algo lo llamara. Tal como lo había hecho años atrás, se escabulló en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la salida y caminó por el bosque cuidando de no ser visto por nadie. Y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el lugar donde todo había empezado. Se acercó al árbol y una voz bastante conocida lo hizo voltear.

―Has vuelto.

Al voltear, se dio cuenta de que era él, el demonio estaba frente a él y no pudo evitar retroceder con temor. A pesar de los años, aún temía y el demonio por su parte, lo observaba. El demonio notó como su príncipe había cambiado, se le veía un poco más maduro aunque conservaba algunas facciones algo infantiles y que tanto recordaba. Quiso acercarse, acariciar aunque fuera tan sólo la cálida mejilla del príncipe pero se contuvo, el príncipe aun le temía y se dio cuenta al ver el leve temblor que presentaba, así que se mantuvo en su sitio para evitar estropear todo por segunda vez.

―Si da un paso, lo destruiré.

Advirtió el príncipe y sacó una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas. Inmediatamente le apuntó con ella al demonio con algo de temor.

La verdad era que el demonio no supo cómo interpretar esa amenaza de parte de su príncipe. No sabía si a eso había ido y admitía que se sentía algo decepcionado más no dijo nada solo se acercó a él y la daga quedó rozando su pecho. A diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión no portaba su usual armadura.

―Hazlo. Clava tu arma en mi pecho y acaba con mi existencia.

Para el demonio no había nadie más digno que el príncipe para acabar con su vida. Porque en su soledad supo que su existencia sólo dependía de aquel príncipe y su luz. Así que, sin siquiera titubear, pidió morir a manos del príncipe.

―Yo...

El príncipe sintió sus manos temblar y transpirar. No sabía si lo haría, si con eso recuperaría su honor manchado o si eso sería suficiente para su mente atormentada. Después de pensarlo, llegó a una conclusión. No, no lo haría, soltó la daga que cayó al suelo y él se dejó caer de rodillas, solo atino a cubrir su rostro con sus temblorosas manos. Se cuestionó a sí mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, él ya no era un asesino. ―No puedo hacerlo.

El demonio escuchó los sollozos del príncipe y acarició su cabeza, estaba tratando de calmarlo. El príncipe se veía tan indefenso como la primera vez que lo vio y sin decir nada, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y lo abrazó. Aunque, al principio sintió al joven tensarse. Estuvo unos momentos así. Finalmente, el príncipe correspondió su abrazo.

―Tranquilo. Te prometo que eso no volverá a ocurrir nunca más, tenlo por seguro.

El demonio susurró en el oído del príncipe y segundos después, el príncipe se dejó caer en la inconsciencia. Una vez más, la historia se repetía nuevamente. El demonio lo cargó y caminó hacia el palacio sin apartar la mirada del rostro apacible del joven dueño de su frío corazón.

Aún no era tiempo de que estuvieran juntos, el príncipe le temía y debía demostrarle que ya no era un peligro para él. Aunque no sabía cómo, había muchas formas para borrar todo lo que hizo, unas más fraudulentas que las otras pero no haría eso, su príncipe le perdonaría sin trucos, sin engaños y tal vez, le enseñara a amar. Ese sentimiento que solo lo creyó de los humanos. Al llegar a la entrada, evitó ser visto por los guardias y de un saltó llegó al balcón de su príncipe para poder adentrarse en su habitación y recostarlo en la cama, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios.

―Aún no es el momento, Inuyasha.

Susurró el demonio en los labios del príncipe y procedió a retirarse de allí. Nadie notó el destello de luz que salió de la habitación del heredero. Al parar en un prado cerca de un lago, el demonio empezó a recordar todo, esa pesadilla que le causó a un joven que nada tenía que ver con el asunto, pero y a pesar de todo, también era parte de ello.

_«_ _¿Algún día tendré tu perdón, Inuyasha? ¿Al menos lo merezco? ¿Piensas en mí o eso también te aterra?_ _»._

Miles de preguntas se formaban en la mente del demonio pero ya habría respuesta algún día o al menos eso deseaba, tocó sus labios recordando el sabor de su príncipe y sonrió levemente.

_«_ _Sé que me perdonaras porque tú no eres una bestia como yo_ _»._

...

...

A la mañana siguiente en el palacio, el príncipe despertó de golpe y al revisar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que era su habitación. Sin duda todo eso se trataba de un deja vú.

_«_ _¿Fue solo un sueño o realmente eras tú? Yo trate de herirte pero no pude hacerlo ¿Por qué no pude? Se supone que debo odiarte por mancillar mi cuerpo y honor, por convertirme en un asesino pero... No puedo hacerlo_ _»._

El príncipe se levantó y notó en su mesa de noche la daga con la que trato de herir al demonio y la tomó en sus manos con algo de duda.

―No pude hacerlo.

Susurró a la nada y la arrojó a alguna parte de la habitación, no iba a necesitarla nunca más. Como si fuera un fugaz recuerdo, pudo ver la nueva actitud que mostró aquel demonio.

_«_ _Tú también cambiaste, ¿No es verdad? No fui el único. Me alegró, me alegro de que ambos cambiáramos ¿Será que así podremos estar juntos? ¿Eso es lo que quiero, lo que queremos? Tal vez. Todos dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo y juntos lo averiguaremos_ _»._

_Continuará_ _..._


	2. Capítulo 2.

Varios días después, el demonio caminaba entre la oscuridad del bosque. Caminó hasta llegar a un claro cerca de un lago y decidió parar para admirar el bello paisaje. Habían pasado ya unos días desde que había visto a su príncipe. Pero, como lo había hecho la primera vez , lo dejó irse con los suyos. Eso lo tenía un tanto turbado, parecía como si la historia se repetiría. No quería que eso pasara, no de nuevo. Estaba más que dispuesto a recuperar a su príncipe pero solo si él quería estar a su lado por voluntad propia.

Sintió a las criaturas del bosque algo inquietas. A decir verdad, esos seres eran demonios como él solo qué inferiores e inofensivos. Seres que no solían atacar a menos de ser necesario. Pero, a pesar de ser débiles, si llegaban a atacar en grupo, se volvían una verdadera molestia. Empezó a prestar atención a su alrededor buscando la causa de su comportamiento y la encontró... Era el tenue aroma de su príncipe que caminaba en círculos como si buscara a alguien. Una leve esperanza de que le estuviera buscando, apareció.

El demonio cerró los ojos y enfocó sus pensamientos. Por otro lado, el príncipe dejó de vagar sin rumbo y caminó en una dirección en particular. Sin saberlo, sus pies lo llevaron a ese claro en donde el demonio descansaba. Cuando el príncipe llegó, el demonio abrió los ojos.

El príncipe se encontraba algo confundido al no darse cuenta de cómo había llegado allí. Al principio estaba perdido y de repente, había perdido la noción de lo que hacía por unos minutos. Decidió ignorar esa sensación y con lentitud, se acercó al demonio. Se sentó un poco alejado de él sin mencionar ni una sola palabra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y disfrutando de un silencio tranquilo.

...

...

El príncipe abrió los ojos. Se sentó y estiró, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y solo bufó molesto, estaba seguro de que siempre sería así. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Con el paso de los días, el príncipe acudía al bosque todas las noches sin falta. Pero, amanecía en su cama por las mañanas y obviamente, por obra del demonio. Su comportamiento había cambiado repentinamente y todos lo notaron, aunque se alegraron por él creyendo que empezaba a superar sus traumas. Nadie sabía que todas las noches salía a enfrentarlos para cerrar ese ciclo de temor sin fin.

El príncipe seguía yendo a ver al demonio. Se sentaban juntos en aquel lugar más no mencionaban ni una palabra. A ambos les gustaba la compañía mutua a pesar de que esos tiempos estaban cargados de silencio. En una de tantas noches, el príncipe decidió dar un paso más a esa extraña relación que había creado en compañía de aquel ser sobrenatural.

Una vez más, el príncipe encontró al demonio sentado mientras seguía admirando el firmamento y sin esperar, se sentó junto a él. Tras unos eternos segundos, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del demonio y cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento creado.

Tras ese audaz movimiento, el demonio se tensó. Y todo al sentir el pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo. El demonio ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían empezado a reunirse allí pero admitía que le gustaba esperar al príncipe y verlo sentado junto a él. Abrazó la cadera del príncipe y se recargó en él compartiendo ese nuevo paso en su historia.

Los días siguieron pasando y ambos seguían la misma rutina. Poco a poco, el príncipe perdía el miedo al demonio y los sucesos del pasado empezaban a ser eso, sucesos de un pasado que ya no volvería. El joven heredero empezaba a relatarle al demonio un poco de su vida y él le escuchaba atento, atesorando cada palabra en lo más profundo de su ser.

...

...

Un día simplemente ocurrió, el príncipe tomó la decisión de dar un paso más con el demonio. El heredero estaba casi seguro que ya había superado su oscuro pasado, ahora quería vivir su presente y asegurar su futuro.

El príncipe estaba sentado junto al demonio, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del mismo. Sin decir nada, se levantó confundiendo al demonio que prefirió quedarse callado. El menor se arrodilló frente al demonio posicionando sus rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo del mayor, este lo observaba interrogante por sus confusas acciones. El príncipe le dio un tímido beso en los labios mientras sujetaba sus pálidas mejillas con ambas manos.

El demonio estaba más que sorprendido, era el primer beso que su príncipe correspondía y no podía estar más feliz. Agarró con ambas manos la cadera del príncipe y ejerció presión para que se sentara sin cambiar de posición y lo hizo, sintió que necesitaban del vital oxígeno y se separaron para respirar. Al recuperarse y sin perder tiempo, volvieron a unir sus labios. El demonio no tenía palabras para describir ese maravilloso momento que estaba seguro, jamás olvidaría.

Los besos se tornaron más pasionales, la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba y el demonio bajó los besos al cuello del príncipe. Besaba con fervor esa tersa piel, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la probaba. Con algo de necesidad, abrió la parte superior de la ropa del príncipe lo suficiente para dejar los hombros descubiertos y probar con un poco más de libertad. Repartía besos hasta que sintió un leve temblor en su príncipe, alzó la mirada y lo vio con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos cerrados pero también vio como lágrimas silenciosas surcaban sus mejillas, él aún le temía. Besó la cicatriz de su hombro y volvió a cubrirlo, lo abrazó y el príncipe escondió su rostro en su cuello y lloró, lloró todo lo que tenía acumulado. Todo el dolor que tenía contenido era liberado con cada lágrima.

El príncipe no había llorado desde la última vez que se había quedado con el demonio, había estado guardando el dolor todos esos años para sí, sin saber que eso terminaría dañándolo aún más.

El demonio lo dejó desahogarse y lo abrazó. Estuvo susurrando varios «Perdóname» mientras lo mecía. Pues esa era la verdad, todo eso era su culpa. Él tenía la culpa de los traumas, de esas lágrimas y ese dolor. Estuvo así por un rato hasta que solo escuchó leves hipidos, se aferró aun a él y acarició su espalda con suavidad brindándole el consuelo que necesitaba. Mostrándole que nada del pasado se volvería a repetir.

El mayor sintió la respiración acompasada y lo supo, el príncipe se durmió en sus brazos. Necesitaba dejarlo descansar. Por eso, trató de levantarse sin despertarle para así llevarlo de regreso a su hogar junto a los humanos. Logró levantarse del suelo pero el príncipe estaba fuertemente sujetó a su cuello. Solo le quedó asegurar sus piernas con ayuda de sus manos y emprender el camino hacia el palacio. Bien podría usar una de sus tantas habilidades para llegar con rapidez pero prefería caminar aferrándose a su valioso tesoro. No, el príncipe ya no era su posesión, ahora era libre. Pero, venía a verlo y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

_Mucho tiempo después..._

Esa relación, daba pasos agigantados por cada día que pasaba. Esos cambios habían sido buenos y el dejar el pasado atrás, estaba funcionando bastante bien. Tanto que el demonio estaba completamente seguro que quería al príncipe a su lado, siempre lo supo y ahora que ya no le temía, le daban leves esperanzas de que ese anhelo se cumpliera. Y por su parte el príncipe, también estaba seguro de que amaba a ese demonio. No sabía cuando había comenzado o porque, simplemente lo sentía. Tal vez por esas reuniones en las que se sentaba junto a él a convivir en silencio o con algunos temas triviales, en la que algunos tiernos besos salían entre las palabras o tal vez eran esas miradas afectuosas que se brindaban en compañía de la luna.

Los padres del príncipe notaron su comportamiento alegre y eso en verdad los sorprendió. Si bien el príncipe empezaba a cambiar, ahora se le notaba extremadamente feliz y con una radiante sonrisa. Lo veían tararear alguna tonada alegre durante sus entrenamientos, a veces sonreía solo o soñaba despierto. También podrían jurar que lo veían suspirar por los rincones del palacio, estaban seguros de que el príncipe heredero parecía sumamente enamorado. Y la cuestión era, ¿De quien?. El príncipe aún era algo arisco con las personas, no hablaba más que con Koga y Miroku por los entrenamientos que recibía, no había nadie más y no sabían si sus salidas clandestinas tenían algo que ver. Pero, aún estaba esa interrogante y ya tenían un plan para averiguar lo que ocurría con el príncipe.

...

...

El príncipe había decidido demostrarle su amor al demonio, aunque no sabía cómo. Con el pasar del tiempo, había notado que el demonio se mostraba algo inseguro a la hora de tocarlo. A lo que intuyó que tal vez temía que el pasado regresara. Tal vez esa era la razón pero sabía que él estaba sumamente arrepentido por sus actos y le había perdonado para dejar de lado ese oscuro pasado. Ya en la noche y asegurándose que nadie lo veía, aprovechó para ir a su encuentro con su amado demonio. Calculando el tiempo que llevaba haciendo esa rutina, estaba casi seguro que llevaba más de un año con esas extrañas visitas. Más de un año le tomó perdonar y aceptar al demonio. No se arrepentía de su decisión.

Pero antes de siquiera pensar en su futuro, debía enterrar su pasado. Pretender que no había pasado, no era una opción, debía erradicar esos horribles recuerdos. Toda su pesadilla debía superarse y lo haría con la ayuda de su demonio. Al llegar al claro donde se reunían, el demonio le esperaba como siempre lo hacía. Pero, esa noche sería diferente a las demás.

―Llévame al lugar donde la pesadilla inicio.

Tras su petición, pudo ver como el demonio se sorprendió. Pero el demonio estaba seguro de una cosa, si su príncipe así lo quería, le obedecería sin siquiera dudar. Tomó su mano y ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia la profundidad del bosque.

Caminaron por un rato, todo se hallaba en silencio y solo eran alumbrados por el frío brillo de la luna. Finalmente, llegaron. El príncipe apretó el agarre de sus manos, aún temía a lo que veía pero debía ser valiente ya que en su mente solo había un plan y era: Superar la pesadilla.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una vieja cabaña en ruinas, de aspecto tétrico y abandonado. Ese era el lugar donde la pesadilla inició. Después de unos segundos, el príncipe soltó la mano del demonio y avanzó un par de pasos. Se detuvo cuando escuchó los pasos del demonio tras de sí.

―Esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo. Por favor, espera aquí.

El demonio obedeció a la petición. El príncipe entró con cautela a la cabaña, todo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por los huecos que había en el techo. Incluso, aún se podían notar las viejas manchas de sangre en el suelo de madera, la sangre de las víctimas de aquella masacre. Se adentró aún más, se escuchaba el crujir de la madera vieja con cada paso que daba pero eso no lo detuvo. Ignorando sus temores, siguió su camino hasta que llegó a su destino... La última habitación de la cabaña.

Al entrar, estaba casi igual obviamente omitiendo el paso del tiempo. Al cerrar los ojos, podía ver ese doloroso suceso, aún escuchaba sus gritos y súplicas. Se recargó en la pared que quedaba frente a la cama y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Era como si reviviera esa oscura parte de su vida una vez más.

_Continuará..._


End file.
